719
Subadult Female Year First Identified: 2016 as a 2.5 year-old subadult (2014 year of birth) Offspring Of: ''' 435 Holly (2014 litter) '''Known Litters of Cubs: None as of 2017 season Darting Attempts: There were no darting attempts (successful or unsuccessful in 2016 or 2017 by Ranger Michael Saxton for the genetics study. 'Identification:' 719 is a small but stocky young bear, with a shaggy blond coat, dark face and dark eye rings. She has a prominent shoulder hump, and large blond oval ears. She looks much like a minature version of her mother, 435 Holly. 'Distinctive Behaviors:' Add here 'Life History:' 719 is believed to be the single offspring from 435 Holly's 2014 litter. In July 2014, 435 Holly adopted 503 Cubadult, giving 719 an adopted sibling. 719 is an example of the brown bear's capacity to learn and adapt its behavior for survival. In July 2014, 719's mother adopted a lone yearling, 503 Cubadult. While adoption is a rarely observed event, 719 learned from the experience that an advantage can, in some cases, be made by approaching other bears. '2014:' 'June 2014:' 2014.06.27: Guess who just showed up ? Bear 435 Holly and her spring cub ! 719 PIC 2014.06.27 w 435 HOLLY KNP&P FB POST.JPG 719 PIC 2014.06.27 w 435 HOLLY KNP&P FB POST PIC ONLY.jpg 719 PIC 2014.06.27 w 435 HOLLY KNP&P FB POST PIC ONLY ZOOM.JPG 2014.06.28: 719 PIC 2014.06.28 KNP&P FB POST 2014.09.30.JPG|719 June 28, 2014 KNP&P Facebook post 09/30/2014 'July 2014:' ' 719 PIC 2014.07.xx AS SPRING CUB w 435 HOLLY 2017 BoBr 435s PAGE 52.JPG|719 (left) with 435 Holly (right) July 2014 NPS photo from 435 Hollly's page in the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 52 719 PIC 2014.07.xx AS SPRING CUB w 435 HOLLY 2015 BoBr 435s PAGE 40.JPG|719 (right) with 435 Holly July 2014 NPS photo from 435 Holly's page in the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book, page 40 ' 2014.07.16: 719 as a spring cub with 435 Holly can be seen during this video by MsDebbiB from the lower river wildlife viewing platform when Ranger Mike and Ranger Roy are testng live chat equipment. 2014.07.17: '435 Holly and her spring cub (719) were observed on the lower river cam alone (503 was not with them at this time), gif by Juergen can be viewed here . 'September 2014: 2014.09.17: 13:25: Spring cub (now known as 719) video by MsDebbiB: 2014.09.27: 719 PIC 2014.09.27 KNP&P FB POST 2014.09.30.JPG|719 September 27, 2014 KNP&P Facebook post 09/30/2014 2014.09.28: KNP&P's video of 435 Holly nursing her spring cub (719) and her adopted yearling (503 Cubadult) on the spit. You can hear 435 Holly's spring cub bawling in this video: Ranger Jeanne's photos of 435 Holly nursing her spring cub (719) and her adopted yearling (503 Cubadult): Photo #1 and Photo #2 'October 2014:' 2014.10.05: '''435 Holly's spring cub (719) with adopted yearling (503 Cubadult). NPS photo: HOLLY 435 PIC 2014.10.05 ADOPTED YEARLING 503 L & SPRING CUB 719 R NPS PHOTO.jpg|435 Holly's adopted yearling (503 Cubadult) left and spring cub (719) right October 5, 2014 NPS photo '''2014.10.13: 719 video by JoeBear: '2015:' 719 PIC 2015.07.xx 719 LEFT 435 CENTER 503 RIGHT 435s PAGE 2016 BoBr PG 47.JPG|719 (left) 435 Holly (middle) & adopitve sibling 503 Cubadult (right) from 435 Holly's page in the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book, page 47 719 appears in the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book on 435 Holly's page, page 40. 719, a dependent yearling, remained with 435 Holly and adopted brother, 503 Cubadult in 2015. 'June 2015:' 2015.06.02 14:54: 'Ranger Mike comment: "Rangers were surprised by the early season appearance of 435 Holly and her two cubs this afternoon. Both cubs looked larger (and leaner) than last fall. Like most bears at this time of the year, they are biding their time until the salmon return. They were seen milling about near the mouth of Brooks River for about 15 minutes before they disappeard down the beach. I've attached several photos of the family to this post...." 2015.06.02 14.54 RMIKE FEATURED COMMENT re HOLLY 435 w HER SPRING CUB & 503 2.5 Y O ADOPTED YEARLING BACK TODAY.JPG|Ranger Mike's 06/02/2015 14:54 comment with NPS photos of 435 Holly and both cubs HOLLY 435 PIC 2015.06.02 YEARLING & 503 ADOPTED 2.5 YO CUB RETURN TO BROOKS CAMP RMIKE FEATURED COMMENT PIC 01.jpg|435 Holly with both cubs returned to Brooks Camp today 06/02/2015 NPS photo HOLLY 435 PIC 2015.06.02 YEARLING & 503 ADOPTED 2.5 YO CUB RETURN TO BROOKS CAMP RMIKE FEATURED COMMENT PIC 02.jpg|435 Holly with both cubs returned to Brooks Camp today 06/02/2015 NPS photo HOLLY 435 PIC 2015.06.02 YEARLING & 503 ADOPTED 2.5 YO CUB RETURN TO BROOKS CAMP RMIKE FEATURED COMMENT PIC 03.jpg|435 Holly with both cubs returned to Brooks Camp today 06/02/2015 NPS photo '2016: 719 appears in the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book on 435 Holly's page, page 47 435 Holly successfully emancipated 719 in 2016 along with her adopted brother 503 Cubadult. After being emancipated, 719 was frequently seen following and playing with her adopted sibling, 503 Cubadult. Soon after, and continuing to the end of fall, 719 began to follow 402 and her two remaining yearling cubs. Although 402 would occasionally charge 719 and drive her away, 402 appeared relatively tolerant of 719's presence. 719's behavior had several benefits: she was able to continue to learn survival skills by "sitting in" on the lessons 402 gave to her own cubs; she was shown the best fishing spots; and she received protection-other bears were much less likely to approach her when 402 and her cubs were nearby. In one instance, 402 even stopped a charge from 435 Holly (719's mother) that was directed at 719 . Ironically, 402 is the biological mother of 503, 719's adopted sibling. We cannot know how cognizant 719 was of the events surrounding her development. But brown bears are intelligent. 719 appears to have learned from 503's adoption, and applied that knowledge to her own situation. She seems to have identified the risks and rewards of approaching unknown bear, and used that knowledge to give herself the best chance of survival. 'June 2016:' 2016.06.27: 719 video from both lower river East & lower river West cam views by Erum Chad (aka Erie): 'July 2016:' 719 PIC 2016.07.xx 2017 BoBr 01.JPG|719 July 2016 NPS photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book 719 PIC 2016.07.xx 2017 BoBr 02.JPG|719 July 2016 NPS photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book 719 PIC 2016.07.xx 2017 BoBr 03.JPG|719 July 2016 NPS photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book 719 PIC 2016.07.xx 2017 BoBr 04.JPG|719 July 2016 NPS photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book 2016.07.28: 719 catches her own fish. 503 Cubadult is also in this video by Erum Chad (aka Erie): 'August 2016:' Need to complete this section 'September 2016:' 719 PIC 2016.09.xx 2017 BoBr 01.JPG|719 September 2016 NPS photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book 719 PIC 2016.09.xx 2017 BoBr 02.JPG|719 September 2016 NPS photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book 2016.09.13: '''402 stops a charge from 435 Holly (719's mother) that was directed at 719 video by Melissa Freels: '''2016.09.15: 719 tagging along with 402 and her two remaining yearlings video by Melissa Freels (aka MelissaInOR): 2016.09.27: 719 tagging along with 402 and her two remaining yearlings video by Brenda D: 'October 2016:' 719 PIC 2016.10.xx 2017 BoBr 01.JPG|719 October 2016 NPS photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book '2017:' 719 obtains her own page in the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book , page 36. 719 INFO 2017 BoBr PAGE 36.JPG|719's page in the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book, page 36 719 INFO 2017 BoBr PAGE IDENTIFICATION SECTION.JPG|719's Identification section from her page in the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book, page 36 719 INFO 2017 BoBr PAGE LIFE HISTORY SECTION.JPG|719's Life History section of her page in the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book, page 36 'June 2017:' Need to complete this section 'July 2017:' Need to complete this section 'August 2017:' 2017.08.14: '''Just this morning, 719 was thinking and reminicing about growing up with 503 Cubadult. DTB captures those memories from 06/29/2015 until this morning in this amazing video: The Way We Are : '''2017.08.15: 719 with 503 Cubadult video by Brenda D: 2017.08.16 16:25: 719 and another subadult, "Hear Me ROAR" video by Flyer 7474 (aka SteveCA): 2017.08.24: 16:10: '''719 has a bit of a problem climbing the rock in the "Far Pool" video by Flyer 7474 (aka SteveCA): A year prior, to the day, 719's mother 435 Holly climbed the same rock with a similar level of difficulty. This video by JoniT captures 435 Holly's climb on August 24, 2016: Cam viewer Ajah created a gif with side-by-side views of 719's August 24, 2017 climb (right) and 435 Holly's August 26, 2017 climb (left). This is priceless! '''2017.08.25: 719 catches her own fish video by Brenda D: This video by Cherly Burnside shows the moment with 719 actually caught the fish in the above video by Brenda D. Cheryl's video is a longer version that does not just focus on 719. 2017.08.31: 719 video by Brenda D: 'September 2017:' 2017.09.05: 503 Cubadult tolerates 719 taking part of his salmon, video by Brenda D: 2017.09.09: Ranger Becca discusses 719 at approximately 8:55 and again at approximately 31:32 into this play-by-play from the Brooks Falls wildlife viewing platform video by Brenda D: 'October 2017:' Need to complete this section '2018:' The Salmon Quest by GreenRiver: 'Known Courting & Mating:' '2017:' 719 was observed mating with 503 Cubadult in 2017. 'Known Litters of Cubs:' 719 has had no known litters of cubs as of the 2017 season. 'Known Relatives:' Mother: 435 Holly, 719 is believed to be the single spring cubs from 435 Holly's 2014 litter Adopted sibling: 503 Cubadult is the adopted sibling of 719. 435 Holly adopted 503 Cubadult in July 2014 after 402 abandoned 503. Siblings from 435 Holly's other known litters: 89 Backpack is believed to be the single offspring from 435 Holly's 2006 litter. 'Darting Attempts:' '2016:' There were no darting attempts, successful or unsuccessful, of 719 by Ranger Michael Saxton for the genetics study in 2016. '2017:' There were no darting attempts, successful or unsuccessful, of 719 by Ranger Michael Saxton for the genetics study in 2017, Category:Bear Book